Doga
Doga, ou Dorga é um personagem coadjuvante de Final Fantasy III, que se junta temporariamente ao grupo. Ele é um mago poderoso que viveu por muitos anos. Doga ajuda o grupo em vários pontos do jogo em seu estado como um mortal e mesmo depois de sua morte. Perfil História Um dos três estudantes do grande Mago Noah, Doga rescebeu poder da magia. Um recluso, ele vive em uma mansão isolada do resto do mundo protegido por fortes ventos, com moogles como seus guardas. Ele se junta aos heróis quando ele entra na Caverna do Círculo com eles. Os Guerreiros da Luz através da viagem a Caverna do Círculo, a fim de tornar o submersível Nautilus e, em seguida, para que eles possam entrar no Templo do Tempo e, finalmente acordar Unei. Como um personagem de apoio, ele usa às vezes Flare ou Firaga no início de uma batalha. Mais tarde, ele vai para outra dimensão para encontrar a chave para a Terra Proibida, Eureka. Ele não é visto de novo até que ele entra em contato com Unei no mundo dos sonhos. Eventualmente, ele os conta novamente após os heróis obterem o Invincible para vir para a outra dimensão. Os heróis mais tarde tem que lutar com ele na Gruta do Doga onde ele se transforma em um monstro. Os heróis devem lutar com Doga e Unei como a chave Eureka precisa da energia deles para que possa ser usado. Depois do grupo derrota-lo, Doga tranquiliza o grupo dizendo que embora seu corpo seja destruído, seu espírito vai viver e dá-lhes a a Chave de Eureka completa. Antes de desaparecer Doga comanda o grupo a ir para a Torre Syrcus e derrote Xande. Ele diz que isso irá banir as trevas do mundo. Quando o partido é derrotado por Cloud of Darkness, Doga juntamente com Unei, os revivem. Após fazer isso, seus espíritos podem finalmente descansar. Jogabilidade Nas versões 3D, Doga ajuda em batalha usando Firaga em inimigos. Se o grupo estiver com mini (como na Caverna do Círculo), Doga lança Flare em um inimigo. Chefe Doga é enfrentado como um chefe. Outras aparições ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Doga aparece como um personagem não-jogável coadjuvante em "Crônicas da Nova Era" envolvendo a Torre Syrcus. Os inimigos Clone(s) de Doga também aparecem na torre. File:Doga XIV.png|Aparição de Doga no jogo. File:Unei Doga_Crystal Tower.png|Doga e Unei na frente da Torre de Cristal. File:Doga Syrcus Tower.png|Doga no último andar da Torre. Pictlogica Final Fantasy File:PFF Doga Illust.png|Retrato. File:PFF Doga Sprite.png|Sprite. File:PFF_Doga.png|Sprite como um chefe. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Doga é um aliado Legend em ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. File:FFAB Fira - Doga Legend SR.png|Fira (SR). File:FFAB Firaga - Doga Legend SR.png|Firaga (SR). File:FFAB Fira - Doga Legend SR+.png|Fira (SR+). File:FFAB Firaga - Doga Legend SR+.png|Firaga (SR+). ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Doga aparece em ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game com uma carta do elemento fogo. Galeria File:FFIII Manga Doga.jpg|Doga no Mangá. File:FFIII Manga Dogo and Unei Young.jpg|Doga jovem e Unei. File:DogaDS.png|Render (DS). File:FFIII Doga PSP Render.png|Render (PSP). File:FFAB Doga Blizzaga.png|Doga usando Blizzaga em Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Trivia *Em Final Fantasy IX, Doga's Artifact é um item chave que podem ser comprados na Treno Auction House, e se ele é então levado para o fonógrafo na pousada da Black Mage Village com Une's Mirror, "Pavilion of Dorga and Une" vai tocar até o jogador sair da aldeia. *Seu sprite no NES, embora modificado, é usado na webcomic "8 Bit Theater". O sprite é usado para representar o personagem Sarda. *Um dos Mixes descartados de Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift se chama "Doga's Wrath". en:Doga de:Doga fr:Doga ru:Дога Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy III Categoria:Personagens jogáveis temporariamente Categoria:Magi